Knickers, love and business
by ACCRK
Summary: This is an interview with the sexy, beautiful, Carla Connor. She talks to the magazine about her life, her troubles, her loves and her future.


**HI! OK, this is a VERY different fic to my usual ones, but quite a fun one that I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think anyway, and as always, please read and review - it is much appreciated. ACCRK**

* * *

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all well and enjoying the first signs of Summer that we're getting. I am certainly feeling inclined to buy a whole new wardrobe. It's just as well though, as I've interviewed the beautiful, talented top queen of fashion. The CEO of the hotshot business, Underworld, in Weatherfield. Ms Carla Connor talks knickers, life and business after Underworld's successful win at the UK business awards last month._

_The elevator door opened to the hallway outside my office, and I could not help but stare out of my glass doors. There she was, looking lost and innocent in our building, looking for me. Can you believe that, THE CARLA CONNOR was looking for me. She wore casually – her jeans, black blouse, leather jacket and black heeled boots. She's a woman of the World and this is how the interview went (after I managed to contain myself)_

**Reporter:** First of all Carla, oh, can I call you Carla?

**Carla**: Sure

**Reporter:** Well, Carla, congratulations on Underworld winning the prestigious award, how do you feel?

**Carla:** I feel great, it was pretty unexpected to be honest.

**Reporter:** Tell us more about it

**Carla:** Well, basically, it's an award we've won after turning heads at the UK business conference which was held in Oxford last month. We had great feedback there, managed to secure deals with many clients as our new products are taking the UK by storm. We've pulled out all the stops this year, taken risks and gone with our hearts, and it's paid off. Winning this award has enabled us to secure a massive deal with Harrods and Selfridges; the feeling is just elevating.

**Reporter:** Fantastic. It's a family business, am I right? Half yours and half your brother's?

**Carla:** 60% mine, let's not forget that

**Reporter:** Of course, of course. SO what's it like, working with your brother?

**Carla:** Oh it's great… now. I mean, it wasn't so easy at the start, but we're bound to argue at times, it's what siblings do. At the end of the day, I trust him, and he trusts me. We are both very much alike which is difficult sometimes, as we are both so competitive and stubborn. It's nice having Michelle, my sister in law there to keep the peace.

**Reporter:** That's good to hear. You've made a name for yourself now, put underworld on the map. What is it like to be recognized and compared to top designers?

**Carla:** It's really overwhelming. I mean I love it, but sometimes I just think of it as being so weird. It's taken me less time to adapt than it has Michelle. Rob on the other hand, he just loves the attention he's getting from all the ladies. He thinks he's famous.

**Reporter:** Well, you are famous

**Carla:** Fame is overrated, It's not fame. It's… I don't know, being known?

**Reporter:** Would you prefer fame or fortune?

**Carla:** Fortune. I've always liked money.

**Reporter:** Fortune or love?

**Carla:** Difficult one. Can I say both?

**Reporter:** No

**Carla:** Peter is listening, so I'll say love.** _I love you darling._**

_She winks at me and gives that famous smirk of hers, which makes me so attracted to her. She has this weird power over people. I'm a woman in my mid twenties and she weakens me at the knees. I don't say anything about the wink on air._

**Reporter:** Talking of Peter, how is the love life?

**Carla:** It's good

**Reporter:** I can't help but notice that massive smile on your face and twinkle in your eyes. Give us the gossip.

**Carla:** Well, as most people know, me and Peter have not exactly had the smoothest of relationships. It's started to settle down now, which is lovely, and I am just loving life at the moment.

**Reporter:** But we want gossip?

**Carla:** What gossip? I have no gossip.

**Reporter:** It's alleged that you're pregnant.

**Carla:** Well that's great, must remember to actually use my gym membership

**Reporter:** So you're not?

**Carla:** Do you think I am?

**Reporter:** I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I'm just informing you of the rumours.

_She doesn't say anything, just waves her finger at me. She's a massive tease._

**Reporter:** Getting married then?

_I'm not backing down_

**Carla: **Are you so blunt with everyone?

_She looks really hot when she's teasing me._

**Reporter:** Answer me...

**Carla:** Not yet

**Reporter**: So it's on the cards?

**Carla**: I didn't say that

**Reporter:** You didn't deny it

**Carla:** I'm denying it now.

**Reporter:** But would you?

**Carla:** Would I what?

**Reporter:** Would you marry Peter? You have been quoted to say you'd never get married again.

**Carla:** He's not asked me

**Reporter:** Are you hinting for him to ask you?

**Carla:** Stop putting words in my mouth. Baby, don't listen to her, I'm not hinting.

_I can't help but fall in love with this woman. She's very attractive. She gets a little red in the cheeks as I question her about her relationship._

**Reporter:** It's good to see you joking, Carla. Many women admire you and what you've been through. Is it true you're in the middle of writing a book?

**Carla:** Yes, but the papers have fabricated the whole point of the book to be honest, which has got me quite upset. I've written it with suffering women in mind, and to help everyone out there who is involved in a violent relationship, you know, try and be of comfort.

**Reporter:** What's the main message of the book?

**Carla:** Well, it's not so much of a 'one message' thing, it's more like a lifeline, more like a comfort thing, to try and encourage whoever's reading it to do the right thing, and to be able to confide in someone.

**Reporter:** Like you confided in Peter?

**Carla:** Exactly. It's what made us to be what we are today. Without him, I don't think I'd be here. I mean wouldn't be alive, not literally in this room. He has been nothing but a tower of strength for me, and I am so very grateful to him for that.

**Reporter:** I think it's amazing how you're opening up, discussing such a sensitive and heartbreaking situation

**Carla:** It's not easy, believe me, but if I just help one person, then it'll be worth it.

**Reporter:** How does Rob feel about protecting you in a working environment, given that you've previously said you feel a bit vulnerable at the factory?

**Carla:** He's been a rock. In the day, when it's busy at the factory, my mind wanders, and that's fine. But then there's just this split second where the whole world stops, and I get terrible flashbacks. It's caused a lot of grief and a lot of upset, but as I said, Rob's been great. He was adamant of relocating, but so many memories from that factory, good and bad, they won't let me leave.

**Reporter:** But it's good you're staying strong, keeping focused.

**Carla:** Exactly

**Reporter:** So your future plans, what are they?

**Carla:** Well, these next few months are going to be so busy with all the new lines debuting at the stores, then I've got a few events to go to which I am really excited about, and then it will be my book launch. I have a plan for the next 6 months or so, but the distant future, who knows?

**Reporter:** You really do sound like you're enjoying life. So as you don't know what the future holds, what would you like to see happening?

**Carla:** I'd like to get the business working at its finest form, I'd like to buy a new house, and I think just be happy… and that is hopefully quite realistic.

**Reporter:** Carla, it's been lovely talking to you. I hope I get to interview you soon after your book launch. You've been a great guest.

**Carla:** Not a problem. Thanks for having me.

_As I wrap up, I take a moment to study her face. Her defined cheek bones and her sexy jaw line. Her glossy brown hair drapes over her shoulders, brushing over the leather jacket. She gets her phone out and is smiling as she reads something on the screen. I am dying to see what it is so I take the plunge and ask her, to which she turn the phone round and shows me, but swears me to secrecy. So readers, until next time…_


End file.
